Tristezas de uma garota
by mk-chan160
Summary: as razões da tristezas que rodeiam o coração de uma garota...fic baseada em mim...espero q gostem, s n..td bm.


**A tristeza de uma garota**

Hoje contarei a historia de uma garota em seus plenos 14 anos, mora com 2 irmãs, sua mãe e pai; mas ainda tem mais um irmão que vive com a mãe desse, e uma irmã que vive com a mãe, esse dois filhos de outros relacionamentos de seu pai. A irmã mais velha que vive com ela é filha de sua mãe com seu antigo marido, apenas a irmã mais nova era filha da mesma mãe e pai.

Ela é uma garota triste, e por essa razão vive brigando com a mãe...Essa dizendo que ela não tinha razão pra ser triste, pois tinha uma ótima casa, comida, educação, e todo o conforto que alguém poderia querer; (Não que ela fosse alguém rica, não disse isso, apenas vive com padrões bons.) o que a mãe dela havia se esquecido era que não havia só razoes materialistas para se sentir triste, ela havia se esquecido dos sentimentos, das emoções dela.

Agora direi as razões dessa tristeza...A 1ª delas: solidão...Não que não tivesse amigos, não disse isso, mas em todos esse 15 anos só conseguiu arranjar 5 amigos...Mas às vezes pensava se eles realmente eram seus amigos...Às vezes ela tentava desabafar com eles, principalmente com sua melhor amiga, mas parecia que essa não prestava muita atenção em suas palavras...Amava sua amiga, que foi a que lhe ensinou o significado da amizade, e se a perdesse achava que quebraria...Após quase 10 anos de amizade, parecia que a amizade das duas ia se esvaindo, enfraquecendo. Gostava de ficar sozinha, na sua...mas seu maior medo era viver na solidão...Necessitava de alguém pra poder prosseguir, não conseguiria viver sem alguém do seu lado dizendo o quanto as coisas iriam acabar bem...A elogiando por seus atos, ela precisava disso...Era tão insegura de si...(Acho que já entenderam a 1ª razão de sua tristeza, não? Então partamos para a 2ª.)

A 2ª razão: inferioridade...Como disse no começo desse texto, estava vivia com 2 irmãs...Ambas diferentes dela...Ambas lindas, extrovertidas e tinham varios e vários amigos, não esses amigos colegas, mas sim amigos, amigos...Quando iam para um lugar arranjavam amigos assim oh...Mas ela não, quando mudou de colégio passou 2 anos neste sozinha, sua melhor amiga que antes estudava junto com ela, havia ido pra outro colégio também. Dois anos tentando se encaixar, ser amiga de alguém...Mas nunca conseguiu, ate que no 3° ano conseguiu fazer um grupinho por assim dizer...Mas no 2° semestre uma garota que dizia ser sua "amiga" a traiu, e ela perdoou (coisa que não faz, mas resolveu dar uma chance, para que pudesse continuar sentindo o que é ter amigos); mas então ela traiu de novo...e ai o grupo se dividiu, e ela ficou com apenas uma das integrantes do antigo grupo. No ano seguinte, o grupo voltou a se reunir todos juntos, sem a trairá. E com um novo membro agora. Hoje em dia o grupo ainda existe, com sua amiga que conseguiu entrar nele conseguindo a partir de um encontro a amizade de todos os membros. Às vezes senti inveja de sua melhor amiga, por ter esse poder de ser amiga de todos, e ate hoe não entendia a razão dela te-la escolhido para ocupar o cargo de melhor amiga...Mas maior inveja do que a que sentia pela sua amiga, era a que sentia em relação a sua irmã mais nova. Essa fazia questão de esfregar na cara dela diariamente, que nunca seria igual a ela, viviam brigando, isso era um fato...Discussões inúteis que toda vezes a relembravam de toda a sua inferioridade em relação a ela, mesmo sendo mais velha por dois anos, ela conseguia ser mais amada por seus amigos do que eles a amavam. (2ª razão explicada, a 3ª vem aí...)

A 3ª razão: falta de amor...Já estava em seus plenos 15 anos, e nunca...NUNCA... Havia sentido nada por nenhum garoto, nem uma atraçãozinha..Não..Ela não é gay...Já havia ficado com meninos, mas nunca por gostar...Nem um pouco. Sempre que tinha alguma coisa pra fazer um pedido, pedia para que gostasse de alguem, nem pedia pra que essa pessoa gostasse dela em retorno, apenas queria saber como seria estar gostando de alguém...Suas amigas diziam que quando gostasse de um menino, iria sofrer...mas ela não se importava em sofrer...Apenas queria sentir um pouco de calor em seu frio coração, que a única coisa que conhecia era o ódio...

Essas são as razões que corroem o coração dessa garota...Vocês devem estar pensando que essas razões são tão..Fúteis...E eu ate concordo...Mas pra quem sente, doi..e doi muito...Pra quem vive todo dia com esses pensamentos dentro do coração e da mente, é muito duro. Vocês devem estar querendo saber quem é a garota que sente essa enorme tristeza, pois eu lhes direi quem ela é...Ela sou eu, Kagome Higurashi (sou eu, Mirella)...Sinto isso a tanto tempo que nem sei mais como pensar..e escrevei esse texto para que pudesse extravasar tudo que se encontrava marcado em minha alma.

**Olá...essa fic foi baseada em meus sentimentos...quem me conhece, deve ter um pouco da noção de como sou diariamente..quem não..deve ta pensando q meu sofrimento é uma besteira...sei q n tem muito haver com o Inuyasha..mas...mas..precisava escrever isso..pra q algumas pessoas soubessem como me sinto...**

**N peço reviews...s kiserem dexar q dexem...esse apenas foi um desabafo de um coração cansado.**

**Mk-chan160**


End file.
